Be ok
by Juliet.4
Summary: In the end everything turns out okay. Courtney x Duncan, slightly Gwen x Duncan and Courtney x OC R


"Courtney, sing to us!" said my friend Bridgette.

"What? Are you crazy, I can't sing."

"Yes you can! You sang to me, when you lost the bet. I heard you!" Bridgette said.

"No."

"Courtney sing, we all know you can." said Timothy.

"No."

"Come on. Please?" said Justin.

"Why?"

"Because it's Karaoke night! Everybody must sing." said Justin.

"Oh really? I didn't see anyone sing."

"That's because you're first one up."

"No."

"Fine, then the party is over. Everyone, go home!" screamed Justin so everyone could hear him.

"Ok, fine! I'll sing!" I stood up, grabbed a mike and waited. You see in this "game" the singer didn't pick the songs himself, he had to wait for the listeners to pick a song for him.

"Sing this one." said Lindsay and put a song on. The music started playing and I immediately recognized it. It was our song. Mine and Duncan's song. That is until we broke up two weeks ago. I was singing and tears started to pour out of my eyes. We were together for almost two years and then she happened.

_FLASHBACK_

Me and Duncan were on our way to California for the holidays. On the way we bumped into our old friends Trent and Gwen. They were also a couple, but they were together for a little longer then the two of us. We decided to go on together, since Gwen and Trent were heading to the same resort. We decided to share an apartment. One day Gwen was felling sick, so she stayed at the apartment, while me, Duncan and Trent went to the beach. We agreed that once an hour one of us will go check on her. First was Duncan, then me and then Trent. When it was my turn, Duncan was still at the apartment so I decided to wait a little longer. After thirty minutes I got worried so I went back to our home for two weeks to see if everything was alright. I opened the front door and my keys fell on the ground. What I saw was unbelievable. Gwen was sitting on Duncan's lap and they were making out. I couldn't believe my eyes. They turned around and Gwen jumped off of Duncan's lap. Duncan was still sitting on a chair with bulging eyes.

"Courtney, this is not what it seems."

"Oh really? Because it seems that you two were making out!"

"Look princess, nothing happened, don't be a drama queen." said Duncan.

"Excuse me? Duncan, dear, shut up, I will deal with you later." Duncan sat down again and held his head in his hands.

"Then tell me Gwen, what were you doing on MY boyfriend's lap?"

"…"

"Like I thought, how long has this been going on?"

"…"

"Come on Gwen, our friendship is over, you can at least be that fair and tell me."

"Ever since we came here."

"For a week? But, when?"

"When you and Trent were shopping for food and when you were cooking…"

"Does Trent know?"

"No."

"I give you one hour to explain this to him; otherwise he'll hear it from me. Now leave me and Duncan alone, please." Gwen went away and we were left alone.

"Look babe, I-"

"Don't you babe me! How could you do that?"

"I just…"

"You know what hurts the most?"

"…"

"The fact that you didn't have the balls to end things with me before you cheated. When did you stop loving me?" tears were now running down my face.

"I never did."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. The first time you and Trent went shopping Gwen started crying and told me that she doesn't love Trent anymore. I wanted to make her stop crying, we started talking and then we kissed. But trust me I still love you."

"I love you too." he came closer to embrace me but I pushed him away.

"That's why this makes it even harder."

"Courtney don't."

"Duncan we are over!" I ran to our bedroom and locked myself in. I threw myself on our bed and started crying. Duncan was on the other side of the door.

"Courtney open the door!" he started pounding on the door.

"We have to talk about this!"

"Open the damn door! I swear I will break it down!" he eventually did. But by that time I was already gone. While he was shouting and pounding the door, I packed my things and went out the terrace. I called Bridgette; she reserved a plane ticket for me and picked me at the airport. I told her everything and she wanted to kick Duncan's ass but it was pointless. She knew that. About a week after our break up he visited me and wanted me back. I wanted him back too, but the image of him and Gwen kissing, or worse, didn't leave my mind. I slammed the door in his face and told him to back off.

_PRESENT_

"_Is he still mine  
She won't leave him  
I don't stand a chance  
I'm movin' over  
So she can fill this seat  
It was never mine  
No words can cure me  
So I seek help from my friend called the radio__  
__I'm turning up the radio  
I don't wanna hear she's back  
You told me that you'd let go  
Now I have to tell you that  
I'm sorry__"_

This was our song, this song played when we first met and danced. It brought back so many memories, good and bad, sad and happy. I don't want to remember either but I know I will treasure them all my life.

"Come on Courtney, pull yourself together and sing this one!" Bridgette said smiling.

It was Be Ok by Ingrid Michealson. I love this song. Bridgette always knew how to make me fell better. I know I will be okay. Boys will come and boys will go, but real friends are here to stay.

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

Well you'll be happy to know I'm getting married tomorrow and guess to whom. To Timothy, my long-year friend. About four months after my break up with Duncan, we discovered we have feelings for each other. Four months ago he proposed and tomorrow on the fourth of April we are getting married! So yeah four is kind of our number, oh and don't forget we've been together for four years.

Gwen and Duncan got what they deserved. Duncan is still single, living with his mother and has no job. Gwen got HIV due to sleeping with random guys she barely knew. It happened after she told Trent she cheated on him. He was so pissed he sued her (go figure) for causing him mental problems and robbed her of all her money. I guess the saying: All returns, is true. Maybe it doesn't return in the same second, but eventually everything you do, you get back 100%.


End file.
